Home is wherever you are
by Dallyforever101
Summary: Not all gifts need to come wrapped in ribbons and bows. The best gift is the safe return of someone who has been gone too long.


A/N: Just something I slapped together a little while ago and just now decided to post. :p

Enjoy!

XXX

"We figured we'd give you guys a joint birthday this year." Dairy said as Mia and Ponyboy sat on the couch looking shocked at the cake that was now sitting in front of them on the table.  
"Aw guys." Mia said. "You always have a way of reminding me that I'm getting old and not younger. Thanks." They all laughed before Mia and Ponyboy leaned closer to blow all the candles out.  
"Thanks guys." Ponyboy said as he was handed a knife to cut the cake with. As he sliced through and pulled it out, icing came off with it.  
Mia smirked as she ran her finger along the edge of cake, licking the icing off her finger.  
"Gotta tell us who your crush is now, Ponyboy." He blushed, since they all knew he had a girlfriend. He hadn't said it publicly, but they'd all gotten the hint when he stopped hanging around as often, and started spending his money on flowers and dates, and dinners.  
"Y'all know anyway." He mumbled and Mia smirked.  
"But you still have to say it out loud." She sing-singed. Ponyboy mumbled something and Mia put her hand to her ear. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Ponyboy blushed more, making everyone laugh.  
"I ain't telling y'all nothin'." He said. "Ya know anyway, so I don't gotta be saying it whenever you wanna make fun of it." Mia laughed and patted Ponyboy on the back.  
"Ah, calm down Ponyboy, we were just teasing you. Now come help me get plates." The two of them stood up and walked to the kitchen.  
As they pulled plates and forks from their places around the kitchen, Mia heard the door squeak, but didn't pay it much mind as she got the chocolate sauce from the fridge, along with the whip cream.  
"Hurry up guys!" Darry called from the living room. "You still need to open your gifts." Mia rolled her eyes as she closed the fridge door.  
"Come on Darry, you didn't need to-" Mia suddenly gasped and dropped the two containers of extra tops for the cake when she turned from the fridge to see three tall, muscular boys standing in the kitchen behind her.  
Ponyboy, who'd also been facing away from the door, turned when Mia gasped and his mouth dropped to the floor.  
"No way..." He said, but trailed off as he jumped the short distance that separated him from his military uniform clad brother. "Soda!" Soda laughed as he held tight to his younger brother, wrapping him up while running a hand through his hair.  
Mia, on the other hand, was still frozen in shock by the refrigerator.  
"But- I-" Words tumbled uselessly from her lips as she covered her face, tears streaming down her face as she scrambled the few steps it took to find herself wrapped tightly in Tim's embrace.  
Tears flowed freely down her face as she wrapped her arms around Tim's neck and hugged him tightly, fearing that if she let go, he'd disappear back into the Vietnam jungle where he'd been for the past 17 months.  
"Oh my god!" She cried as she held him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. "I thought I'd never see you again." Tim pulled her away before taking her face into his hands.  
"I'll always come back, Mia." He said before he kissed her passionately. Mia sobbed as she brought his face as close to hers as possible, allowing her tears to mingle with his as they slipped from his eyes.  
When they broke apart, Tim smiled and wiped her eyes.  
"Home is wherever you are, angel." He said. "I always have to come back." Mia let out a choked laughed as she wrapped her arms back around Tim's neck; burying her face in his shoulder with a smiled as he lifted her feet off the ground and wrapped her up tight in his arms.  
Some gifts just didn't need to be given with bows, just a while lot of love and heart.

XXX

Sorry if it sucks, this was one of those stories that I kind of just wrote what I was thinking and didn't bother going back and changing too much of it. But I hope it's OK.

Reviews would be amazing!

~Stay Gold!


End file.
